


Don't forget me

by NarniaAtHogwarts



Series: Inside Their Heads [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Book/Movie: Prince Caspian, Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarniaAtHogwarts/pseuds/NarniaAtHogwarts
Summary: Peter's prayer,During Prince Caspian





	Don't forget me

**Author's Note:**

> All rights go to C.S.Lewis

 

I am a whisper now,

Where is the Warrior I once was?

Am I lost to greed, arrogance and Lust?

The Throne can be taken, for that I have no wish

It is my legacy I care for, my last breath to live.

 

Don't let them Forget me, I'm begging you silently

I don't want to be lost to mere memories

Am I not good enough to hold my Position

Have I not shown you, did you not listen?

 

_Like a vine you hold tight_

_Peter, do not worry, I will take away your fright_

_Son of Adam I am Listening_

_But you can not hear me_

_Don't take your sisters Wisdom for granted_

_She knows what she cannot see_

Did I do it right? Or was I wrong?

To lead that fight, to stay strong

What does it take, I need you to see

I'm so alone, I need you, Please.

 

If your there, if you ever were

Show me, for I am loosing trust

I am a warrior, a King

I must fight for my people

But I have none left, help me please, you must

 

_Child I hear you, I am always here_

_Look into my ears, feel me near_

_You are a warrior but you are not_

_You are king that will not be forgot_

 

It's coming I know, the final blow,

I cannot do this alone,

Maybe my Valiant sister was right

But you have yet to show

I must go on and try alone

But if you are coming

Know, I loved you Aslan,

I'm sorry I let you go.

 

_Long Live King Peter, The Magnificent_

 

 


End file.
